The collection of sports cards, particularly by sports minded individuals, has become a major hobby or avocation throughout the United States and elsewhere in the world. The typical collectable sport card comprises a 21/2 inch by 31/2 inch cardboard or paperboard piece upon which on the face side is printed the picture of a sport athlete, official or personality and which bears on the rear side a card number and historical data and information about the person including: name and nickname, date and place of birth, career team history, playing statistics, honors, and other pertinent information. Not only has the collection of sports cards become a major hobby, but the manufacture, marketing and trading of such cards has developed into significant high-volume business activities. Further, the individuals (collectors and traders) and the businesses involved in the sports card field have organized clubs, publications, exhibitions and conventions to further the interests of the field and to entice others to participate. The complexities of sports card collecting and trading and the handling and storage of literally thousands of cards by collectors and traders have resulted in the need for unique and functional card collection, sorting and storing apparatus and for methods of accomplishing such functions.